Just Come Out With It
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Hermione Granger goes looking for Crookshanks late one night, but accidentally stumbles across Remus and Sirius acting as fiesty beasts of another kind... What will happen when they find out she knows? NOTE: Remus L/Sirius B
1. Down By The Kitchen Door

"Crookshanks," Hermione whispered anxiously as she tiptoed down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place, being careful not to awaken Mrs Black. It was past midnight, and Hermione knew that she had to get a good nights sleep; how else would she be able to sit and revise the next day? Crookshanks had gotten into a dreadful habit of sneaking out of Hermione's room as she went to do her teeth before bed. For over an hour, Hermione had been looking for her scruffy ginger cat, to no avail. She was almost at the last step, when she caught sight of a shadow heading in the opposite direction to her. Certain that everyone else was asleep, Hermione assumed that the shadow belonged to Crookshanks.

"There you are you silly ca..." Hermione stopped as she rounded the corner, for in the distance she could make out two shapes, over by the back door, one of the figures laughed, as the other cupped his mouth to prevent him from awakening everyone else. He must have licked his hand, for the other jerked his hand away with a look of disgust, that was soon replaced with longing, "Come on Moony," the first whispered, "Let's go upstairs," he finished, grabbing his friend's arm. Remus spun around at an immense speed, and brought his lips to Sirius', pulling his friend back over to him. Hermione watched on in confusion, after all; Remus had never been the kind to express his emotions in public. 'He isn't in public, silly,' Hermione's conscience reminded her.

Frozen, in the shadows, Hermione watched as Sirius released his grip on Remus' arm, and allowed his hands to travel across Remus' clothed body. Remus grinned slightly, and began to unfasten the buttons on Sirius' shirt. "Here?" Sirius asked, the light shone across his face slightly, illuminating a smirk. Remus shrugged, very out of character for him, in Hermione's opinion. "Why not?" Remus went on to ask, with a teasing tone. Hermione watched, moderately fascinated as Sirius chuckled, "Have it your way then," Sirius growled, pushing Remus back against the door, as he unfastened Remus' tie. Remus blushed, trapped against the door as he opened out Sirius' shirt, running his hands across his friend, erm, partner's skin. Hermione had to remind herself that they were surely more than friends, after seeing this.

Sirius shivered at Remus' cold touch, as their mouths joined once more. When Remus brought his hands down to Sirius' trousers, and Sirius began to push his friend down onto his knees, it was like a wake-up call to Hermione; feeling as though she was intruding on something extremely private, Hermione managed to tear her gaze away from the two men. Just as she reached the stairs, her hand covering her mouth to keep her silent, she heard a brief, "Meow," coming from the kitchen. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'I forgot to look for Crookshanks.' Realising she couldn't really go back into the kitchen, Hermione decided to leave the cat where it was, after all, Crookshanks new Sirius anyway, as a human and a dog, so no harm would come to her with him around.

Hermione went back to bed, closing the door silently, unable to conceal from her mind, the things she had just seen. Thinking of how the calm, collected Remus usually was, as opposed to the fierce, loving creature she had seen downstairs, that was what made it seem all the more unreal. Then when the realisation that the two of them were g...gay, (she could hardly bring herself to think the word) more questions popped into her head; how long had it gone on for, did Harry's father know? Had he been gay too? She immediately ignored that thought, 'no,' she told herself, 'he married Lily, he had always wanted Lily.' She tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep at all.


	2. An Awkward Breakfast

Knock, Knock. Hermione turned over in her bed, surprised to see light pouring in through the open window, "Yeah?" She called, yawning. Much to Hermione's mixed feelings of surprise and nervousness, Remus walked into the room, "Molly says to let you know breakfast will be ready soon," he said to her, from the doorway. Hermione swallowed, looking away and avoiding Remus' eyes. She glanced back at him briefly, noticing for the first time that he was wearing the same clothes as the night before, which was definitely unusual for him, 'He didn't go home,' her conscience informed her once more. Remus raised his eyebrows, seeing her looking. She blushed and looked away, "Erm, okay," She replied, remembering what he had come up to tell her. Feeling moderately surprised, he left the room, a small frown beginning to form on his forehead.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione saw that it was 10am. She hadn't intended to sleep late at all, but then, of course, she hadn't expected to catch Remus and Sirius at 'it' in the kitchen either, had she?

Mentally cursing herself, Hermione hastily got changed out of her pyjamas. When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Ron, Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Sirius and Remus seated around the table. Looking again, Hermione saw there were only two empty seats; one beside Arthur and Ginny, and one between Sirius and Ron, further down the table. "Come on Hermione," Ron called, looking to where she was stood in the doorway. Swallowing, she walked over and took the seat between Ron and Sirius. Almost everyone at the table was watching her take her seat, everyone, that is, except for Remus.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry, "Hermione, have you slept?" Shrugging, Hermione reached for a piece of toast from the centre of the table, simultaneously as Sirius also went for a piece. Hermione blushed, bringing her hand back, "S-Sorry," she mumbled. Remus gave a meaningful look to Sirius, who nodded in return. At that moment, Molly walked over to the table carrying various breakfast supplements, "Tuck in," she said, as Ron reached over for a huge bun and a slice of bacon. Ginny, rolling her eyes at her brother, sat back waiting for the others to get their food first. In her periphery, Hermione swore she saw Sirius take his own fork over to Remus' mouth who, blushing, ate the piece of sausage from the end obediently. But, when she looked again, the two of them were not even facing each other, and so she wasn't sure if she imagined it.

Once breakfast was over, it was back to tidying the house again. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny remained in the kitchen to clear away the breakfast, whilst Sirius headed upstairs to organise old family heirlooms, accompanied by Remus. The two of them glanced back as they headed upstairs, and Hermione made sure to look away this time, much like Remus had done when she had entered the kitchen earlier.

Hermione and Ginny set to work on cleaning the table and the kitchen surfaces as Ron and Harry washed and dried the pots. Hermione tried to avoid going near the doorway she had seen the two men at last night, but when Ginny handed her a towel for the wash, she had no choice but to head over there. Keeping her eyes away from the exact place the two men were, in case anything had remained, Hermione placed the towel in the wash, and walked back over to the table, looking quite shaken. "Are you alright?" Ginny asked quietly, having noticed Hermione's preoccupation too. Hermione nodded, not sure whether she quite wanted to explain what she had seen the night before. "Just tired, I guess," Hermione replied, before busying herself with cleaning the table, ignoring the concerned glances the others were giving her quite frequently.


	3. Study and Spill

Once the morning's cleaning work had been completed, Molly and Arthur called for them all to head to the living room; it was where they had a break, before heading back to the cleaning work. Sirius and Remus ran down the stairs, acting like two school children. They came to a stop at the bottom, composed their expressions and headed into the living room. In there, Ginny and Harry were sat discussing animatedly about Quidditch, with Ron. Hermione, over in the corner by herself, sat looking through her revision notes, trying to get her head around the similarities between Monkshood and Wolfs bane.

Seeing that there was only one empty seat, Sirius remained standing by the door; looking around at everyone, "Fancy a drink?" He asked them as they sat in their groups. Molly accepted a glass of water, while Ginny, Arthur and Harry requested a Butterbeer. "Can't I have some Fire Whiskey?" Ron asked, looking up hopeful, "No!" came his stern mother's reply as Sirius sniggered, by the door. Sighing, Ron returned to the conversation about the Wronskei Feint at the Quidditch Cup the year before. "Hermione, would you like a drink?" Sirius asked her, unsure whether to disturb her while she was studying, she nodded her head, unthinking.

As Sirius stood, waiting for her to answer him, his eyes met Remus', and he had to look away immediately, as he stifled a laugh. "Pumpkin Juice?" Sirius asked Hermione, alerting her back to her senses. Again, she nodded. She appeared to have gained a slight pink tint to her cheeks; a blush. Confused, Sirius headed into the kitchen to get the drinks.

As their Ex Defence teacher, Remus felt it wise to go over and assist Hermione with her work. He walked over warily, knowing himself how important concentration was with studying, "Would you like any help, Hermione?" Remus asked her quietly. Startled, she dropped her notes. "I err...sure, I don't mind..." She stuttered awkwardly. Ignoring this, Remus reached down to organise the notes once more.

At this moment, however, Sirius returned with the drinks. His immediate reaction was panic, when he noticed Remus wasn't in his seat, but as Sirius walked over to hand out the drinks, he found Remus and Hermione studying intensely. Rolling his eyes, Sirius passed Hermione her drink carefully.

Seeing the two men together, reminded Hermione of what she had seen the night before. She glanced from one face to the other, feeling momentarily awkward, as though she was intruding on them again. "T...Thanks," she stuttered nervously. As she reached out to claim her drink. Instead of grasping the glass firmly, the faint orange liquid went tumbling to the floor. Throwing her notes aside, Hermione went to pick up the glass, "I'm sorry..." She said as she summoned a cloth. Unsure what to say, Sirius walked away to give out the remaining drinks, leaving the remnants of the liquid, soaking into the carpet.


	4. Getting To The Truth

As the group planned to disperse, Remus walked over to where Sirius was stood by the doorway, once more. Hermione glanced at them briefly, wondering if they were discussing her. Simultaneously, Sirius glanced over at Hermione in reaction to something Remus had said, confirming her suspicion. Startled after catching his eye, Hermione put her head back down to her books as she turned the page with a shaky hand.

"Back to work then, for now please, and I shall begin working on a light lunch, straight away," Molly informed the group. Sighing, Ron placed his empty glass on the coffee table, as Ginny drained the last of her drink from the glass. Waiting for the two of them, Harry rose slowly, "Are you coming, Hermione?" He asked her. Before she could answer, Sirius prodded Remus who, nodding, turned to say, "Actually, I'd just like a word with Hermione first, if that's okay." Harry nodded, glancing at his godfather suspiciously as he stood by the door, avoiding Harry's eyes, "And we may as well take out the glasses, Molly," Remus added. "Oh would you, Remus? Thank you," She smiled kindly, as she ushered the others upstairs.

Not saying a word, Remus began to collect up the glasses as Hermione packed away her notes. Once she had done, she rose awkwardly, and reached over to carry some of the glasses. Balancing them carefully, she carried her notes and the glasses into the kitchen, Remus followed behind her. Conscious of his being, Hermione shivered nervously as she headed over to the sink. "Watch out!" Remus called from behind her. Frowning, Hermione glanced down and realised that in her haste to get away from the awkwardness of the situation, she had almost put her notes into the sink, and had left the glasses on the table.

This seemed to confirm Remus' thoughts and so he placed the glasses he held carefully beside the sink, before walking over to the table and pulling out two chairs. "Hermione..." he began carefully. She sat down, looking across at the wall as she played with her sleeve under the table. "What's wrong?" he asked quizzically, unsure exactly where to begin. He too, was looking away from her, nervously. "N-Nothing..." she replied. Sighing, Remus turned to face her, realising that if he wasn't acting nervous, then she would maybe relax more too. Feeling compelled, Hermione turned to face Remus. "You've been seeming rather...nervous, recently," he continued, pressing the point. He and Sirius had decided against asking her straight out, to save tedious questions if she had in fact, not seen them together, in the unlikely event that that was the case.

As he had expected, Hermione began to calm down slightly, remembering back in her third year how kind Professor Lupin had been, and this urged her to talk to him. "I...last night, I went looking for Crookshanks..." Hermione began. Remus composed his expression and nodded, urging her to go on, "and I saw a shadow going into the kitchen, I thought it belonged to Crookshanks, I swear had I know I wouldn't have gone in there..." she continued, rambling anxiously. Remus, unable to continue his calm composure for much longer, clenched his fist as he bit down on his lip, wondering how much Hermione had actually seen. "It's okay...go on..." Remus prompted again, trying to keep his voice steady. With a small sigh of relief, Hermione continued, "At first, I thought we were being burgled, because the noises were coming from the by the door... " Hermione smiled slightly, as she watched a pink blush rise through Remus' cheeks. Unsure if she needed to go on, Hermione sat in silence, watching as Remus thought about what to say and do next.

"We thought someone must have been there," he began, looking penseive, "because we heard the cat Meow... but we didn't see anyone after that, so we wondered if you had just left the cat wandering around..." he trailed off. As a small chuckle escaped Remus' lips, Hermione glanced at him questioningly, "Wha..." she began, "And of course, we realised it was you straight away. Well, I saw you first, didn't I, when I called you for breakfast. I don't think you realise how on edge you were, the others thought you were getting stressed with all the exams coming up, but of course, Sirius and I knew differently..." Hermione watched, fascinated as a lustful smile lit up Remus' scarred face, at his mention of Sirius. Hating to bring him away from his day dream, Hermione spoke again, "How...how did you know it was me?" Remus blinked, coming back to the present, "Well, has anyone else been jumping whenever one of us turns to talk to them? Who else got extremely nervous and agitated as they reached for some toast at the same time as Sirius...?" Remus finished with a pointed look. "And then, of course, after you'd spilt the drink, I realised I should maybe talk to you about it; I don't want your results being affected because you can't sleep for thinking of us," he smiled kindly. Remus made a small movement as though to put his hand on her shoulder, but he decided against it. Hermione wasn't sure if she was grateful or not, yet.

"So, erm...how long?" Hermione asked him after a short silence, Remus glanced away, calculating, "Well, just two years, recently, although we were kind of together back at school..." Hermione cocked her head, thinking about James' involvement. As if guessing her thoughts, Remus shook his head, "No, James didn't...take part, so to speak," Hermione blushed, startled at the direction the conversation had turned; she hadn't even considered James to be with them too... of course, she knew now that he wasn't, but it surprised her that she hadn't thought of it, nonetheless. "He knew though," Remus continued, not knowing her thoughts, "After attempting to get Sirius a girlfriend for three months with no results, we had to tell him," Remus finished, laughing at the memory, before finishing with a sad, lonely sigh. Frowning, Hermione reached out, her hand no longer shaking, to comfort Remus in some way. He smiled at her, "I'm fine," he answered, once again, guessing her thoughts.

She sat, thinking, for some time, "Does...does anyone here know?" She asked him, before all her words were out of her mouth, he was shaking his head, "Then, I really am sorry for...seeing you," she continued, stopping whatever he was going to say. "Don't worry about it, Sirius did suggest that we go upstairs..." Hermione frowned, not wanting the images to slide through her mind once more, "Sorry," he cut himself off, blushing once more, "I got carried awa..." he stopped again, trying to phrase it so it didn't sound like he was referring to his get together with Sirius. Hermione stifled a laugh, aware of what he was doing. Then, she sighed, rising from her seat, "I'd better go and help tidy up the house," she said, as Remus nodded. "Me too," he said, rising after her, reaching for the last couple of glasses. "Are you sure you're okay now?" He turned back to her, on his way to the sink, "Yes. I'll keep quiet about it too..." She added, wondering how she would avoid the questions of what her and Remus discussed, "I'd appreciate that, for now, but we were thinking it may be time to tell the others...Tonks, at least ought to know. Harry, too, would find the news...interesting," he concluded, turning back to the sink. "Okay," Hermione replied cheerfully, picking up her notes as she headed to the stairs, "Thanks again," she called as she headed up the stairs.


	5. Clean and Dont Be Seen

As she predicted, the others were intrigued to find out what had gone on. Ron suggested the ludicrous idea that the two of them were, 'secretly involved'. Feeling extremely embarrassed but also trying not to laugh, Hermione shook her head, smiling to herself as she knew how unlikely it was, that Remus would fall for a woman, let alone a girl he was three times the age of, "No Ron. Don't be ridiculous," she told him. Looking cheerful, Ron turned back to his work, listening as the others questioned her too. "Then what, Hermione?" Harry asked, mildly interested, "Was he helping you perfect your Patronus?" Once again, Hermione shook her head. As her friends kept prompting her, wanting to know, she wished that she had said yes to Harry's first guess, as the more the others guessed, the stranger the ideas became; Were they planning on applying for another Time Turner? were they finding even more complex ways of getting rid of Umbridge?

Eventually, getting fed up, Hermione just said, "Drop it guys, it's a surprise. You don't need to know yet." Catching Sirius' eye as he walked past the room, they smiled to each other briefly, before she turned away. Watching them, Harry grew more and more nervous as he wondered what it could all be about. He too, tried to catch his Godfather's eye, but, seeming slightly uncomfortable, he turned away and headed downstairs. Frowning, Harry glanced at the back of Hermione's head as she cleaned the window, and so he returned to the books he and Ginny were supposed to be sorting through. "Yes, get back to work, you'll have time to talk to each other later," Molly urged. Sighing, Ginny turned away from Sirius' retreating figure and picked up another book.

The room grew quiet, as everyone worked, giving Hermione time to run through, in her mind, the conversation with Remus. He had, after all, not seemed angry at all that she knew. But then, of course, that wasn't in Remus' nature to be angry with anyone. The only time she had ever seen him angry, was with Peter Pettigrew, and that was understandable. She then wondered if she really had seemed on edge earlier in the morning, and mentally cursed herself for not having had the guts to go and confront one of the two men about it. Clearly, judging by Sirius' warm, despite a little nervous, smile; he wasn't annoyed with her either. It seemed that the three of them were just embarrassed, which was entirely reasonable.

Later on, after a few more hours of cleaning, Molly announced that Lunch was ready. As they headed down the stairs, Hermione remembered that Remus had said the two of them may tell everyone about their relationship. As they neared the Kitchen, angry voices seemed to rise from the kitchen. They could only catch little snippets of the conversation; more of it as they drew closer, "...my house Snivellus..." Sirius could be heard saying, at this, the four children glanced at each other with questioning looks, 'Snivellus?' their eyes seemed to be asking each other. Sure enough, the reply came from the cold, sneering voice that belonged to only one person; their Potions master, Professor Snape. "You didn't seem so keen in the beginning," Snape replied, Sirius must have shrugged because the children did not hear his reply, "Of course, you should really refer to it as your love nest, shouldn't you, Black?" Snape jeered.

Hermione looked at the others, who were looking around in confusion at the 'love nest' comment. Harry felt slightly betrayed, that his Godfather had not told him about his girlfriend, and it had been Snape who had informed them all. They stood, waiting anxiously for Sirius' reply, but instead of the angry voice of Sirius that the others expected as they hovered nervously outside the door, it was the calm voice of Remus, who answered, "Severus, we are about to have our Lunch. If you do not wish to join us, it would be prudent you...leave?" he left it as a question, not a command, as was normal for Remus. The children gasped quietly as they heard Severus near the door, "Of course, Lupin. I do think, however, you should learn to keep your Bitch under control." And with that, Snape turned the brass door handle. Smirking, Snape opened the door to find the four children stood there. Without comment, Snape fixed a glare at Harry for a moment, before pushing through the four of them, leaving the door wide open, as the six of people looked at each other awkwardly.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, frustrated but worried as he met Harry's angry gaze. "There's something, I guess you should know..." Sirius began, breaking the silence. "Could you all sit down," Arthur Weasley said as he placed some dishes on the table, unaware of the situation. Sirius, happy to be able to wait for a moment, turned and took a seat near the head of the table. Remus sat beside him, returning a nervous, agitated smile, to Hermione's encouraging one, as she sat beside Sirius, across from Remus. She noticed, that the two men were holding hands, and rather than creeping her out this time, it warmed her, knowing that the others would soon know the truth too. She shuffled in her chair importantly, recalling how she was the only one, not including Sirius and Remus, of course, that knew of their relationship. Molly took her seat beside Arthur, at the other end of the table, looking around wondering what was going on.

"There's something I think it is time you all know," Remus began, rising from his chair as he addressed them all.


	6. Just Come Out With It

Hermione could not restrain a grin, despite watching Remus' uncomfortable stature, she was feeling quite excited. Remus cleared his throat, looking around at the faces surrounding the table. He doubted any of them would mind they were gay, he was just scared of their reactions. Seeing Molly's anxious glances at the clock, for their dinner, he thought it best to get on with it. "Well, the thing is..." he began. His hand, still grasped in Sirius' beneath the cover of the high table, received a gentle squeeze. Looking up at his partner, Sirius smiled, with a small encouraging nod. "Sirius and I..." Remus continued, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form on his brow. Remus swallowed, now avoiding everyone's gazes as though he imagined he was just talking to the wall opposite him. "Well, we're...erm..." Remus bit his lip, the sweat now becoming more prominent as everyone's attention was fixed on him. Sensing his unease, and remembering his earlier kindness, Hermione whispered, "Do you want me tell them?" Remus glanced at her, took a deep breath and said, "No thank you." Turning back to his small audience, Remus said, "Sirius and I are...together," he said, cowering back slightly as he waited for the onslaught of verbal abuse. As it was, the people stayed silent. Remus sunk back into his chair, daring not to look at anybody. Sirius rolled his eyes, watching his friend and leant over to place a small kiss on Remus' cheek. Looking scandalised, Remus looked at Sirius, too horrified to speak, and too embarrassed to look at anyone.

Around the table, Molly and Arthur exchanged glances, Arthur nodded, seeming mildly interested in the news. He didn't have a problem with it. Molly raised her eyebrows, extremely surprised, as she went on to examine the couple closely. Ron sniggered slightly, but a frown from Hermione silenced him. Ginny found the news exciting, whispering to Hermione beside her, "How amazing is this?" Then she remembered something and said, "You knew?" Hermione nodded, hoping Ginny didn't ask... "How?" Ginny said frowning, before Hermione could get the thought through her mind, "I erm..." Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief, guessing, "You caught them? Together? Like...together, together?" Hermione nodded a small nod, glancing over at Remus and Sirius to see if they'd heard. They hadn't, for both of their attention was on the remaining boy, who's expression was far from overjoyed or surprised, it was closer to annoyance. Sirius rose from his chair, releasing Remus' hand. Remus' hand immediately went up to Sirius' arm, his paranoia about being watched as he had any physical contact with Sirius, had vanished momentarily. "Be gentle about it," Remus warned quietly. Sirius nodded, and walked over to where Harry sat.

Seeing his Godfather stand, Harry got up from his seat and ran out of the room. Sirius stopped helplessly on his way to the door. Molly and Remus also got up from their seats, but Arthur placed a restraining hand on his wife's arm. "I..." Molly began, but, with a pointed look in Remus' direction, Arthur shook his head at his wife. Un-noticing, Remus walked over to Sirius, "Don't worry. He'll come round," he said, his lips close to Sirius' ear as his hand rubbed Sirius' soothingly, "Harry is probably just worried about whether James knew or something," Remus added, recalling how Hermione had also done. Sirius nodded, moving away from Remus, "I'm going to talk to him," he began, "if he is truly upset," he continued, now talking to Molly, "Can I...?" he trailed off, as she nodded, "If you need me, just let me know Sirius." Sirius gave her a small, thank you smile and walked out of the room. Feeling guilty, Remus returned to his seat at the table. The others watched him nervously.

"So..." Molly said after a few moments of awkward silence," I take it this is what you were discussing with Hermione this morning?" Remus nodded, looking guilty. Molly glanced figuratively over at Hermione who, after a brief moment, looked away; once again hoping the likely question wasn't asked. "How did you find out, Hermione?" Molly asked her across the table. "I erm..." Hermione began nervously, looking over at Remus for help. He did not see, for he was looking down at his hands, on his lap, playing with his fingers as he waited for Hermione to tell them. Sighing, Hermione looked back at Molly, "I...was looking for Crookshanks the other night. But instead I found..." she jerked her head towards Remus slightly, not continuing. Molly grimaced slightly, although Remus knew the things she was imagining wouldn't even be close to reality. He gave a small, grateful smile to Hermione, who smiled with an 'it's okay' smile in return.

"I wonder how Sirius is getting on," Arthur said after a while, again, Remus offered him a grateful smile for changing the subject, before he pondered.


	7. All Was Well

After walking out of the room, Sirius closed the door quietly, and stopped before it. He rested his head back against the door and let out a sigh of relief. Everyone knew now, so even though it may be awkward for them all, it would still be better than sneaking around, right? Then, however, Sirius remembered the annoyed look on Harry's face. Feeling extremely, nervous – very unusual for him – Sirius walked over to the study, beneath the stairs. "Harry?" He called out quietly. Silence answered him. Sirius pushed open the door and found it empty. Frowning, he glanced around and walked back out of the room. Listening intensely, he heard the quiet closing of a door upstairs. As he walked up the stairs, Sirius tried to plan what to say, but when he reached the door, he found all his well thought out ideas, had vanished. Worry replaced them as he feared what his Godson may do.

"Harry?" Sirius called again, as he turned the handle. Again, silence answered him. Pushing open the door this time, however, Sirius saw his Godson sat with his knees up on his bed, staring out of the window opposite. Closing the door quietly behind him, Sirius made his way over to where the boy sat. He stood, awkwardly, unsure whether he was welcome to sit down or not. As the silence grew, Sirius became more uncomfortable. Harry let out a little scoff, pulling Sirius out of his thoughts, "Harry..." he began, "What...what are you thinking?" Sirius finished, not wanting to discuss his personal affairs immediately. "Annoying, isn't it?" Harry said after a moment's silence. "Not knowing what's going on." Harry continued, without having waited for a reply. "I...I suspect so, yes," Sirius said, unsure where the conversation was heading.

Sirius walked over to where Harry sat, and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, his hand gripped his arm tight, as though restraining himself from putting a comforting arm around Harry. "I was going to tell you..." Sirius said, also staring at the window before them. Harry sneered, "Of course you were. Like you told me about this place and the Order," Harry said, gesturing to the room around them. "You know that wasn't my choice," Sirius snapped, unwilling to put up with the behaviour. Harry cowered, resting his head back onto his drawn up knees. "Blame me for not telling you this," Sirius continued, remembering to take control of the situation, as the adult, "But don't blame me for not disobeying Dumbledore's orders. That has nothing to do with this. Nothing at all." Harry was surprised by his Godfather's momentary anger, and, looking over, realised it was the awkwardness and embarrassment of the situation that had caused it. Refusing to feel guilty, Harry asked the first thing that had been worrying him, "Did my Dad know?" he asked quietly. Taking a deep breath, Sirius replied; equally quiet, "Yes. As did your mother," he added, as Harry opened his mouth to ask. Harry looked annoyed at having been spoken over, but let it drop. "Have you always been...?" Harry trailed off, not wanting to say the word. "Gay?" Sirius said with a small warm smile, "Yes. As had Remus, although both of us kept it quiet. I only told the others, once Remus had told us. I had never know he was." Harry looked surprised, his annoyance at his Godfather trailing away as he heard more, "Ever?" Harry asked. Sirius shook his head. "There isn't a tattoo pointing it out so you can find one another, you know," Harry grinned at this. Sirius' smile, too, widened.

They looked at each other for a short while before Harry finally said, "I think it's great, you know." A surprised Sirius controlled his expression as best as he could before saying, "You do?" Harry nodded, and smiled again, sliding over to Sirius. "It sort of like, tightens your friendship, I suppose, makes it more...official, I guess," Harry said. Sirius contemplated these words, and thought about how Remus would have needed a friend through his life anyway, but he wasn't going to have fallen in love with anyone, it could have only been Sirius. "I think you're right," Sirius said, standing from the bed. "Come on," he continued, "Let's get back in there," Harry nodded, standing up. Before Sirius could move further, Harry had thrown his arms around his waist, "It's just a shame you can't have children..." he said. With his arms around his Godson, Sirius blushed and said, "I guess. But hey, don't you have enough trouble with one of me?" Laughing, Harry pulled back and said, "Yeah, but it would be interesting because there is you, always causing trouble back in your youth, and then there's Remus, doing everything by the book, literally." Sirius didn't laugh, he thought hard about it, "That would be rather interesting, I'll have to talk to him about it." Harry smiled, looking at the way a loving expression overthrew Sirius' features, "What?" Sirius asked, catching him looking, Harry shook his head, heading to the door, "Nothing," he said, "I just realised how great the two of you are. Together, at least."

Leaving a stunned Sirius, Harry walked out of the door and went back to the kitchen.


	8. Author's Note

**I was just going back through some of the things I'd written in my earlier days, and realised how much I missed writing this - it was finished some time in April. I also noted there was no 'thank you' note attatched to the end, as is common in my earlier work, as I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, so to speak.**

**I don't know what was going through my mind half a year ago, but...the summary for this story amuses me. **

**So yeah - better late than never, I suppose - thank you for reading :)**

**A sequel sounded like a nice idea, but I have to say I like the way it is at present, and though I miss writing it I don't think a sequel would bring anything to it, to be honest. I do, as I say, like it as it is.**

**I shan't forget it, and that, I must say, is enough for me.**

**Once again, thank you very much :)**


End file.
